Underworld: Attack of the Ghouls
by AznPhatJax
Summary: Picking up where Evolution left off, Selene and Michael find themselves befriending their enemies as they fight to stay alive from a new and even more vicious and power group, The Ghouls.


**Chapter One: Their First Appearances**

_Sonja_! _Sonja? _The name was imbedded in his memory, but who was she? The man put his hand over his face, using all the strength in his body. _Sonja?_ The pain in his body was excruciating. _Why am I in pain?_ The man couldn't remember why there were several bullets in his body. He tried standing up, but fell to the ground. _Where am I?_ He covered his face again. _Who am I?_ Perhaps his name was Sonja? _No._ He shook his head, but the pain on his neck, too, was unbearable.

"Lucian," came a deep, almost frightening, voice. _Lucian? Yes, my name is Lucian._ Lucian turned to find a dark man, completely damped in blood. "Are you alright?" _Am I alright?_

"Who—are you?" Lucian asked. He could feel his legs again. The dark man moaned as he pulled closer to Lucian. There was a stab wound on his back.

"It's me," he said, his voice unchanging. "It's Raze." _Raze? That name—sounds familiar?_ Lucian closed his eyes. _Why can't I remember?_

"I—can't remember anything." Raze had pulled himself up next to Lucian, his face a mixture of torment and gratitude. _Gratitude? Why?_

"It'll come back to you," Raze said relaxing on the ground. "Xerie had the same problem. She was shot on the leg with a silver nitrate bullet." Her name wasn't familiar.

"Is she okay?" Lucian asked feeling that he should care, for some strange reason. Raze looked away, almost as if he were ashamed. "What?"

"She's dead," Raze murmured. "I didn't see any survivors. They're either all dead or—left us."_ Survivors? Kraven! _It was as if his mind was flooded. He took in a sudden deep breath as the memories came rushing back to him. The centuries that he had lived through seemed to take place all at one moment. He could see her, Sonja, smiling at him. He could hear her scream as the light hit her pale, beautiful face. _Sonja!_ He could see Viktor's eyes staring at him. He could see Kraven shaking in his boots as Lucian pulled him from under the table. He could see him shooting him. He could see Selene biting Michael…

"I remember," Lucian said concentrating. The silver bullets were ejected from him, sizzling as they did so. "Are you okay, Raze?" Lucian stood up, and though the same amount of pain was there, he did not fall. He put a hand out, to which Raze took and pulled himself up. Lucian examined his wounds. "A stab wound? This wasn't from any regular vampire. This was…Viktor?" Raze nodded as Lucian studied the wounds. "None too lethal. The stab wound would've killed any regular wolf," as Lucian said this he smiled, his ridiculously straight white teeth almost shining in the darkness. "Good thing you aren't any regular wolf." Raze was Lucian's right hand man. He had been there from the beginning. He had been there when Lucian was nothing but a slave to Viktor and he was here now, as Lucian stood with bullet holes in his chest. For that, Lucian was eternally grateful. Raze nodded his head, touching the deep puncture in his chest.

"What do we do now?" he asked limping to the door. Lucian followed him, walking as steadily as he could. What was outside horrified him. There were piles of dead people. No, there were piles of dead werewolves. Lucian and Raze left the room, making their way to where they believed was where the final battle took place. In the water, Lucian could see Viktor's body, his head cut in half. He couldn't help but smile. _Viktor is dead_. _After centuries, Victor is finally dead._

"Now we find Selene, and thank her."

------------------------------------------------

As their lips met, Selene felt as if she were pulled to him. There was something so unusual about him. She couldn't believe how much she wanted him; how much she was pulled to him; how much she loved him? Selene could feel the stubbles on his unshaven face as she pulled him in harder, his body against hers. They stood there, in each other's arms, under the sunlight. Yes, the sunlight.

Selene was no longer a vampire. She was now a True Immortal, a being that no one had ever been before. She was stronger than she could ever dream of being. As Michael was different, too. They were both unique and more powerful than any single Lycan or Vampire could ever be and yet they were still on the run. _From who?_ _The Lycans? They recognize Michael as a brethren even if he was just half werewolf. And the Vampires? They had no one to rule them—all three Elders were dead. _Two of them by her own hands. _Someone will take their place eventually—and continue to hunt us._ Selene knew this was true.

"Can we just live a normal life now?" Michael asked. It was almost a plead. He had been thrown so suddenly and abruptly into the conflict between the Vampires and the Lycans that she was sure if it weren't anyone else they would've gone mad. One moment he was an intern and the next he was a hybrid between two creatures he only knew in stories and myths.

"We can't," Selene said shaking her head. "Not yet. The Death Dealers will stop at nothing to hunt us down." This was almost painful for her to say. _I am a Death Dealer. I was…_

"Then we'll keep running." Michael said touching her face. "As long as we're together, I don't care." He kissed her again. _When did he fall in love with me?_ _When did I fall in love…with him?_ "I don't care." Michael said again as he rested his chin on her head.

-----------------------------------------------

Lucian's eyes flashed with anger as he lurched forward and threw a Lycan to the wall. Raze grabbed a hold of him, but Lucian pulled away. The werewolf that had been thrown at the wall stood up wearily. Even in full transformation, the Lycan was no match for Lucian who stood in his human form, his teeth flaring with rage.

"Lucian," Raze said a slight hint of fear in his deep voice.

"Shut up!" hissed Lucian, turning his head sharply to glare at Raze and then turning back to the battered werewolf that seemed to squirm when Lucian looked at him. "You insolent, stupid, little dog!" Lucian grabbed him by the throat and the werewolf slowly turned back to his human form.

"Lucian—please…" chocked the beast. Lucian continued to grit his teeth. As the eyes of the Lycan rolled back Lucian let go.

"If I _ever_," Lucian growled loudly. "_Ever_ see this type of idiotic and animalistic behavior again—!" Lucian turned to look at two Lycans who stood staring terrified at him. "Help him up!" The two scurried forward to help him up. Lucian walked off and Raze followed him.

"Don't you think that was too harsh?" Raze asked as the two walked in the long tunnel of the sewer.

"They are going stupider and stupider by the day." Lucian hissed. "All I ask is for them to _think_." As Lucian talked something moved in the shadows. He stopped and put his hand out to stop Raze.

"What is it?" Raze asked. _Didn't he hear that?_ Lucian and Raze continued to walk cautiously.

"Be on alert," Lucian whispered. "We have company." Suddenly, out of the shadows, a bullet came flying. Lucian pushed Raze out of the way and pulled out his own gun to shoot. But no one was there. _What was that?_ Lucian looked down on the ground and a rat ran past him. _What the hell?_

"The bullet—" Raze said, confused.

"Shush," Lucian pulled the bullet that had pierced through the wall. "Silver nitrate?" Lucian's eyes widened with fear. He could remember the pain it caused—the excruciating pain that had nearly killed him. _What was that?_ _Who was that?_

---------------------------------------------------

Selene and Michale had wandered around aimlessly for almost two full days now. They had bumped into a few Vampires here and there, but those were easily taken care of. Selene felt herself falling deeper and deeper for Michael, and that scared her beyond anything else she had ever felt. _I'm…in love? _Selene turned restlessly in her bed. Michael had rented them a room in as motel. They had made love on the creaky bed. That was four hours ago. It was three in the morning and yet Selene laid wide awake. _Why can't I sleep?_

"You still awake?" moaned Michael turning to look at the clock. "It's three." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulders.

"Go back to sleep." She said almost coldly. Michael smiled to himself. She knew he knew that was just how she was.

"I love you," he said kissing her pale shoulders again. _I love you, too._

"I said go to sleep." She commanded, not turning to face him. Again he smiled and closed his eyes. The room was quiet for a few minutes. Selene swore she could hear the crickets outside the door. Then, without warning, without hesitation, without any sign, the door to their room broke open. Gun shots came blasting at them. Both fell off the bed and by the time they stood up, there was no one. _What?_ Selene stood looking at the door with an astonished look on her face.

"What the fuck was that?" Michael yelled looking around bewildered. He looked at their bed which was completely destroyed. Selene looked on the ground. She could see the cricket she heard before the door blasted open…but there wasn't anyone.

---------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" a Lycan demanded. "Who was it?" Asked another. "What's going on?" The wolves were crowding Lucian bombarding him with questions.

"I don't know." He said looking at them "But whatever it is…it's out to get us." Lucian looked over at Raze who looked back at him, slightly terrified. "We're going to find whoever that is," Lucian said. "And we're going to kill it. No one tries to kill one of us and lives!"


End file.
